phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:32oz
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:Who is Ferb's Real Mom and Phineas's Real Dad?! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 10:46, June 8, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Platypi I reverted your changes to Platypus because the plural of "Platypus" is "Platypuses," not "platypi;" that was a joke for the episode. The Flash {talk} 16:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I have done research and both terms are semi-correct. :The word platypus is of Latin origin and most Latin words ending in the suffix -us when made plural the-us is dropped ann replaced with -i. I would think that a word of Latin origin that is still mantaing it's Latin heritage would go with a similar rule. :Examples of Latin Words with the -us Suffix in Plural Form: :Fungus Fungi :Nucleus Nuclei :Cactus Cacti :Octopus is not included since it of Greek origin but if it's still maintaining it's Greek origin I am thinking the plural would something like 'octopodes'. :Now if platypus mainntains its' Latin origin then wouldn't the plural form be platypi? :Platypuses is acceptable since there really is no "offical" plural spelling but if it is Latin shouldn't we go with Latin method of making a wword plural? :Sorry if this comes across rudely, I don't intend for it too. I will not have an 'edit' war with you but I am willing to back up my theory. I will admit that both ways are acceptable and correct but I just like to consider the origin of the word. -32oz 17:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Even wikitionary states that there is no set plural of platypus, I think we should either go with what the Phineas and Ferb show used as the plural of platypus said last, or not fight over it. Of course since there is no possible way for us to not eventually fight over it, my vote is for the show's last usage... platypeople! I stand by my decision but will not fight for it because it is mostly made out of jest, mostly. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ha, ha, platypeople, that's a fun word. ANYWAYS, even Webster's Dictionary states that both platypuses and platypi are correct (lol, not platypeople though, so technecally, it's out of the running). I'm not going to fight over it. I stated why we should go with that spelling and backed my theory up. Platypuses is fine since there is no offical set plural but if it is Latin and other Latin words go with the -i to make it plural, why not with this word, too? Well, that's about all I've got... -32oz 13:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You know, we could just alternate between the two, and the page might even be better that way. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 15:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alternating is a good idea, but I disagree that platypeople is out of the running since it is in no possible way to be the actual plural form, since it is canon, canon things regardless of their actual-ness, become actual. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC)